


Wish You and You Were Here!

by MadameFolie



Series: Paradise is Beautiful, Wish You Were Here [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Skype, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameFolie/pseuds/MadameFolie
Summary: The beach sure is nice, but there's one thing that could make it even better.





	

**Guang-Hong/Leo/Phichit** \- Be Here Now

 

 

“So how’s the beach?” Leo’s bundled up into what looks like a cocoon of blankets, poor guy. Phichit’s app tells him it’s pretty cold up by him. That whole hemisphere difference thing. Guang Hong’s got a mug of something steaming away on his bedside table, this cute little deal with soft purple cartoon teddy bears and strings from at least two bags draped over the edge.  
  
Phichit kisses his fingertips like once of those old-timey chefs.  
  
“Magnificent! You wouldn’t believe the weather, not a cloud in the sky.” He tips the phone so the camera gets a bit of the light coming in through the window. And it is gorgeous, no lie about that. Golden and warm and kinda briny from the salt air. They should get to see it, too. “Every day since I got here. It’s destiny, I’m telling you.”  
  
“Lucky.” Guang Hong sighs. “I’m already sick of the cold. My next competition’s going to be in Russia and–” he grimaces, which kind of says it all, yeah. He’s done Rostelecom once. Hopefully? Never again.  
  
“Heh. I hear you. Nah, you guys would love it here. It’s a nice vacation.”  
  
“One day,” Leo says. “When we’re rich and famous. You. You. Me. Vacation.”  
  
“Ooh la la! Can you imagine?” Phichit reaches for his shades –flicking them open and on with one hand is tricky, but he needs them. For _effect_. “World champion Phichit Chulanont spotted at Bondi Beach with a mysterious beauty on each arm!”  
  
“Mysterious?” Guang Hong snorts at almost the exact same time Leo says: “Now I _have_ to kick your ass. Be here at nine AM sharp.”  
  
“Leo, buddy. Bro. Dude. My guy.”  
  
“You’re digging yourself in deeper,” Guang Hong warns him.  
  
“I’d love to,” he goes on, because, hey, he’s got a winning point: “If I could. But as you see,” and he aims the camera down towards his board shorts and his bare feet, and back up to the sunglasses and the breeze-tousled hair (which he wears like a champ, thanks kindly). “The beach is calling me!”


End file.
